She Cares
by AwesomeGizmo
Summary: Beginning years before the first movie. Clarisse and Joseph struggle with their feelings, and it seems Rupert is growing jealous. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Joseph was usually walking two or three steps behind her, it was the proper way. Not tonight though, tonight they were walking beside each other freely.

He was her Head of Security. They spent nearly all their time together. Naturally, rumours spread like wildfire.

King Rupert didn't particularly like hearing that his wife was in love with her _bodyguard_, and he in love with her.

Clarisse was confused by her feelings for Joseph. She had never felt like this before, and it scared her. She still spent as much time as possible with Joseph, she loved his company.

Joseph knew what _his_ feelings for Clarisse were, and he also knew how impossible it was. He still wanted to spend every once of time available with her, even if just as a friend.

The rest of the world seemed to fade away from them until it was just them. No responsiblities, or obligations, just fun in the palace gardens.

Never, did Clarisse's smile falter, nor Joseph's grin. Her joyous laugh could fill a room, yet it was quiet enough to be considered soft. Everyone knew she never laughed like that with anyone else. Everyone except her and Joesph.

When the first drop of rain fell it was a sign from nature '_get inside, your husband is getting anxious' _but they were in their own world, they couldn't feel the few drops of rain that seemed to fall everywhere except on them. Then it started to pour.

"Oh dear! I'm afraid this walk is going to have to be cut short!" Laughed Clarisse, completely ignoring how soaked she was getting.

"Indeed, but may I just say that I had a wonderful time." Without hesitation he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"As did I. Oh," she looked at the warm leather jacket around her shoulders then at the Joseph's short-sleeved shirt "Joseph you didn't need to do that, you'll freeze!"

"I'll be fine Your Majesty, but if you don't mind me asking, may we please hurry back into the palace?"

"Clarisse."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Clarisse."

"Oh. Oh... Of course. Clarisse." He seemed to be testing it on his tongue, never had be called her by her name. It was a strange but welcome feeling. "Well then, Clarisse. May we please hurry back to the Palace?"

"Oh! Yes of course, you must be soaked to the bone by now."

Without thinking she took Joseph's outstretched hand and they began to run back to the palace. Forgetting etiquette, they thought no one would see them. It was relatively late and pouring outside.

They reached the Palace and not wanting to disturb anyone snuck up to their rooms. Clarisse wasn't as nearly wet as Joseph but that didn't mean her shoes weren't ruined.

Trying her hardest not to make a sound she snuck back into her room and quietly closed the door, heading straight to her closest to change. She didn't realize that she still had Joseph's jacket around her shoulders.

She changed into the warmest pajamas she could find and softly tip-toed back into the suite, she didn't want to wake her husband. She would have been successful, if he wasn't already up.

"You're back late."

Startled, Clarisse jumped but quickly composed herself. "Rupert you startled me. Yes, I suppose I am back a little later then usual. I lost track of time. Then it started to pour..."

"I know. It's not very queenly to run back to the palace soaked, holding the hand of a man who _isn't_ your husband." His voice was raised just in the slightest.

Clarisse was speechless for a moment, but then her anger flared. It was her business. He should know she wasn't the type to have affairs. Unlike him.

"Well I'm sorry I lost my composure for_ one moment_. It's not like I was sleeping with him." Her voice was beginning to raise as well, "Because _I_ know that having affairs aren't acceptable when you're a royal. I can't say the same for you."

"How do you-?"

"Know? I'm not stupid Rupert. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed. We're done talking."

"No, we aren't." He made a grab for her arm but she pulled herself free. His anger was nearly boiling over the top.

She stared at him for a moment before speaking in a harsh tone that definitely sent the message that she was done. "Correction: I'm going to bed _alone_. I don't care if you're my husband. Don't follow. I'm sure you'll find some girl to share a bed with anyway."

With that she was gone, Rupert heard the door lock '_click_' and taking deep breaths walked away. It wasn't over, far from it, but for tonight she had won.

Clarisse was infuriated. How dare he think she was having an affair?! Joseph was just a dear friend. A very dear friend... She would never sink that low.

She slid onto the bed and closed her eyes just for a moment. Next thing she knew it was morning.

...

Sighing to herself as she got up, another dreamless sleep. How she missed having dreams.

As soon as she stepped out of the bedroom she was greeted by her husband.

"Hello dear, ready for breakfast?" His voice was so nonchalant, like nothing had happened.

"I don't need an escort to breakfast Rupert." Her voice was cold, but collected. "I can make downstairs by myself. Will I see you down there? Or let me guess, you have a meeting."

"If I had a meeting I wouldn't be offering to take you to breakfast..." He growled, visibly annoyed.

"Then I'll see you down there." She said while walking away and closing the suite door behind her.

"Good morning Your Majesty." Charlotte awaited her outside her suite, her usual spot until her employer stepped out.

"Good Morning Charlotte. What's first on my schedule?" They exchanged the same greeting every morning.

"Well, as you know there is a meeting today at two with the Spanish Ambassador, before that you don't have any other meetings. Just paperwork. Also breakfast will be served outside today." She spoke in an even tone checking her clipboard as she talked.

Sighing, Her Majesty replied "Thank you Charlotte. Before you go let me ask, why is breakfast being served outside? It was pouring last night."

"In the undercovered section of the garden Your Majesty. Joseph is awaiting your arrival."

Clarisse stopped in her tracks, "Is Joseph eating with us this morning Charlotte?"

"No Your Majesty. He's just there for Security reasons. You'll barely notice him, I assure you."

Clarisse had mixed feelings about this it would help to have Joseph to talk to right now. It was certain to be awkward between her and her husband.

"Thank you Charlotte."

"Your Majesty." Charlotte bowed and rushed off, checking her phone for notifications involving Her Majesty.

Making her way over to the undercovered section of her garden Clarisse saw that it was indeed spared from the rain.

"Your Majesty. I trust you slept well."

"Ah, Joseph. Indeed, I had a very restful sleep." She lied, a restful sleep includes dreams. "Unlike you I presume. You probably caught a head cold last night."

"No Your Majesty, I'm healthy as a horse."

"Glad to hear."

"Yes, except I had a hard time recovering my jacket. Any ideas where it is?" He turned his head towards her, smiling. It seemed that in the spur of the moment they had both forgotten about Joseph's jacket. It now lay in her closet among with Her Majesty's wardrobe.

"Oh dear, I'll make sure to personaly deliver it back to your suite." She laughed, she must have thought that it was another one of her jackets and threw it off with the rest of her clothes.

"It is of no worry, Your Majesty. Enjoy your breakfast."

"What? Oh." She had completely she had been walking to the breakfast table and now that they had arrived Joseph would once again fade into the background.

"Hello Rupert. I see you _could_ come to breakfast."

"It was never my intention to not come, my dear."

She smiled insincerely at him and presumed eating the breakfast that had been laid in front of her.

"I was thinking of taking a ride around the grounds. Would you care to join me darling?"

"I am much too busy for such things right now. Perhaps another time" She replied calmly. "I have a meeting with the Spanish Ambassador today, and before and after that I have a great amount of paperwork."

"It cannot wait?"

"I'm afraid not. Do not let me weigh down your plans, enjoy your ride."

"Of course dear."

Even Joseph could feel the tension between the two. _'They must have had a fight._' He thought._ 'I do hope it has nothing to do with our walk last night.' _Heslowly stepped back, wanting to give the two their space.

"Have a good day darling, I'm afraid I must attend to my duties. Have fun on your ride."

Nodding as she stood up His Majesty continued with his meal, she walked gracefully back inside.

Joseph was unsure if he should follow, but seeing no other security he stepped out of the shadows to walk behind her.

"Joseph." King Rupert's voice was hard, commanding Joseph to stay.

"Yes Sire?"

"I'm going to keep this quick. Next time you take my wife out, inform me."

Joesph gulped. He knew, he probably saw them.

Rupert went on, wanting to assure his point was made. "It's not very professional to hold the hand of your employer. Go. Now."

Joseph bowed and walked away quickly, in the opposite direction of Clarisse.

...

She really did have work to do, but for the first time in years she couldn't focus. She had saw Joseph begin to walk with her. Then when she looked back again Rupert had been speaking with him. She hated to admit it but she was worried. She had slowed down her pace, waiting for him but he didn't come. The next time she looked over her shoulder he was gone.

**A.N. First chapter of my first real _Princess Diaries_ story! If there are any typos I'm sorry, I tried checking thoroughly for them because my spellcheck is psychotic but if I missed a few I beg forgiveness. So tell me what you think! (And yes I'm one of those people who like the idea of Joseph and Clarisse being in love before Rupert passed.) Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Joseph sat on a bench in the garden thinking of what the king had said to him, it disturbed him to know that His Majesty had saw their moment of lost composure. Not for himself. No, he was worried about Clarisse. He now knew what their fight had been about. He would never speak these words out loud, but the king had a very short temper. He didn't know what could happen if he became too infuriated.

...

Clarisse bit her lip nervously, her meeting with the Spanish Ambassador had finished not long ago. It had gone rather well. Now she dreading once again, a meeting with her husband.

_Now would be a good time to have Joseph around_- her thought ended rather abruptly by the sound of her office door being opened and closed.

"Did you have a nice ride dear?" She asked calmly, never looking up from her work.

"A lonely one. You couldn't put down your pen for an hour or two to go on a ride with your _husband?_" He was slightly annoyed, it was indeed a lonely ride.

"I'm sorry, I had much work to do. I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Yes, but I still made time to ride."

Sensing he was just channelling his frustrations onto a simple matter of horseback riding Clarisse decided she had had enough.

"I'm sorry, but is there something you want to say to me?" She asked rather abruptly, rising from her desk.

"I think all that needed to be said was said last night. _Dear._"

"Oh really? Because you seemed keen enough to keep '_talking_' last night."

Exasperated, the king threw his hands up in the air. "What do you want me to say Clarisse? I just don't know anymore. I'm not going to say I'm losing you because I never had your love did I?"

She stared at him for a moment, wondering if what he had just said was true. Finally, she responded.

"No. You never did. Our marriage was an arrangement. A deal. I fulfilled my duties to you. We have two beautiful sons. So _why_ are you acting so possessive right now? Please don't pretend that I ever had your love, I know I never have."

"I do not care if we are not in love, you can at least spend some time with me."

"This isn't about a god dammed horseback ride! Is it?" For the first time in years, Clarisse shouted.

"No, it's not. This about how you look at your _bodyguard_ of all things, more lovingly then you look at me."

"He isn't my bodyguard, he's the Head of Security! A position in which you appointed to him! You are jealous! That is what is happening, and for the record me and Joseph are _NOT_ having an affair."

"Maybe I should have thought more clearly before I gave him that position."

"Oh don't start Rupert. If you're mad at me then fine, don't take it out on Joseph."

"Are you in love with him?" His question came out soft, a complete different nature from his earlier demeanour.

Clarisse sat down at her desk again, a far away look in her eyes and quietly she replied,

"That's not your concern. We've made it clear we don't love each other. Now please, just go."

"So it's true?" There was hurt in his eyes, but also anger. "The rumours. They're all true aren't they?" His voice was becoming more and more angry as the realization hit him.

Clarisse stared up at him, but didn't say anything. She just kept thinking _'Am I really in love with Joseph? Is that what the feeling I get while with him is?'_

_"_Clarisse! Answer me! I asked you a question!"

She kept staring at him, not saying a word. If she was going to admit her feelings it would be to Joseph himself. Not her angered husband.

"I thought I asked you to leave."

All the hurt was gone from his eyes, as he turned to leave all that reflected back was anger.

"We'll continue this later."

Then he left, as fast as he came in he was gone. Not without slamming the door, causing Clarisse to jump.

She put her hand to her forehead. Why was he acting like this? It's not like she was the only woman in his life. Why does he think he has a right to cheat but she doesnt have the right to love.

There was that word again. _Love_. She didn't think it possible for her to love Joseph. Well, it was possible. He was handsome, and smart, and kind, and...

Clarisse sat bolt upright in her chair. All she could think was_ 'Oh my god. I'm in love with Joseph_.' Biting her lip she wondered what she should do next, she highly doubted he returned her affections.

Without realizing it she signed her name on the last sheet of paper on her desk. She had finished her work without knowing her hand was moving the pen.

At that moment Charlotte opened the door and poked her head inside Her Majesty's office.

"Charlotte, come in. Please tell me I have nothing on my schedule for the rest of the evening. I _just_ finished the paperwork of the day."

"Oh..." Charlotte looked down at the clipboard in her arms, seeing the last event on the queen's calendar was the planning of a spring time ball, which was yet to be done she looked back up and smiled at Clarisse. "No Your Majesty. You may retire to your suite if you like. Except, I know it's quite early." Blushing Charlotte decided it was easier to just bow out.

Smiling, Clarisse stood up. "I think I'll just occupy myself. You may have the rest of the evening to yourself."

"Thank you Your Majesty." Charlotte bowed quickly and left the Queen alone in her office.

Slowly, Clarisse went to open the door leading to the long corridor but she hesitated. Should she? Her hand reached out again, this time grasping the doorknob and twisting it. She stepped out of her office and went in search of Joseph.

...

Joseph sipped his brandy silently, looking out at the stars. He was still deeply troubled by the King's words earlier.

"I thought you weren't the drinking type?" Clarisse's voice echoed from the door to the kitchen.

"I'm off duty. Besides, you shouldn't be one to talk." He said, smiling and gesturing to her filled wine glass.

"Well, even queens need to be indulgent every now and then."

Joseph turned his head away slightly, and began looking at the stars again. "Can the Queen be indulgent enough to come and sit and look at the stars?"

Her heart quickened slightly, he was not sitting on a very long bench. Taking a quick glance back in the kitchen she made her decision.

"Only if you tell me a secret."

"Alright, come. Sit. The stars are beautiful tonight."

She walked up to the bench gracefully and softly sat down. Looking at the stars she did see the beauty in them. Remembering Joseph's promise she turned to him, ready for his confession.

Feeling her move beside him he to faced her. Their faces weren't far away from each other but they weren't too close.

"What is it you would like to know my queen?" His grin was genuine, and as he said the words Clarisse nearly caught her breath.

"What did Rupert say to you today?" She took a chance, she wanted to know. Ever since he had spoken to Joseph it seemed Joseph was avoiding her.

Joseph's smile faltered slightly, but he had promised her the truth.

"He told me it was not proper to hold the hand of my employer. That, and to inform him next time I took you out." Solemnly he observed her facial expressions, they were a mix of anger, fear, but most of all relief.

"I'm glad you told me Joseph. He said a similar thing to me last night."

"Clarisse I am so sorry, I never meant-"

"Don't be Joseph, he never loved me. I'm also glad because you aren't afraid of him, well not completely at least."

"Yes, I was a little frightened to see you today." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"You overcame it though. Look at us, we're outside. You've already broken one of his 'rules' why not break another?"

Clarisse couldn't believe what she had just said, and Joseph could not believe what he had heard. Was she really suggesting-?

Slowly, their hands moving in unison they moved tell they were clasped together on the bench. It felt like a mild electric shock, and their fingers were lift tingling afterwards.

Both were oblivious to the prying eyes on the balcony overhead.

**A.N. So this was definitely a longer chapter! Yay! Anyway, hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions feel free to either PM me or just put it in the reviews! I think I have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen though. Happy reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Joseph looked down at her hand, then at his. Two together. His hand rested under hers, and their fingers lay intertwined.

In all her life Clarisse had never, ever felt something like this. It was risky, but it just felt _right_. Rupert would throw a fit if he found out. Or saw. She prayed that he didn't find out.

"Joseph?" She whispered softly, looking into his eyes. "Someone will see us here."

Dropping his gaze down, Joseph shifted his hand till he was no longer intertwined with hers. "I'm sorry Your Majesty."

"No, don't-" she looked up at his face. Her hand felt tingling and it almost _missed_ his hand. "I meant we should go somewhere no one can see. I want to see more of the stars. The lights are blocking their beauty."

Stunned, he got up. He offered her his arm, and when she got up but didn't take it he grew worried. Instead, she took his hand and carefully twisted it until they were stretched out and their fingers interlocked once again.

Smiling he whispered, "I may know a few places. Garden or stables?" He already knew the answer, she loved her gardens.

"Gardens. You know that." She was also smiling, and let him lead her away.

...

Rupert watched from a distance. His mind filled with rage.

He watched as he seemed to invite her to sit with him. She complied easily enough, didn't she see how close they were going to be? That's when he first began to get angry, of course she did.

He had to admit, he had his share of affairs. Only when he got bored. He wouldn't _be_ bored if she had actually been his wife. Not falling in love with her Security, and leaving him in the background.

She looked at him and they talked for a bit before their hands started to slide together. That was his breaking point, she had crossed the line. Her fingers intertwined with his and they were just there, resting. Even though they had not done anything Rupert had never felt this angry before in his life.

His eyes darkened, and slowly he stalked back into the Palace. Towards his room. _Their_ room.

...

"Joseph, this is a wonderful walk, but we came this way yesterday. I want to see something different."

"Unfortunately, I can't help you there. It's important that if needed, Security can find us. With a little trouble, but still."

"You are sounding like our old Head of Security, he had absolutely no sense of humour."

"You needn't worry about that Clarisse, I'm one of the funniest people I know." He smiled down at her, and she smiled up at him. They were still hand in hand.

"Well if it makes you feel better you're the funniest person I know as well."

At that Joseph laughed, a true genuine laugh.

"Joseph may we stop here? It's so beautiful."

"Of course, you choose a pleasant spot Clarisse."

They had arrived near a hedge patch filled with roses. The sweet scent was overwhelmingly beautiful, and the moon light seemed to sweep perfectly across it. Perfectly in the middle there was a bench.

Smiling Joseph looked to Clarisse and asked with humour in his voice, "Why are there so many benches in you garden Your Majesty?"

"Perhaps the groundskeepers thought it a decoration, or that I would grow tired on my feet after a walk." She laughed, it was true. Her feet were beginning to ache. "I do not see why they _all_ have to be made out of stone."

"They look wonderful Clarisse. Not as comfy as my couch, but they do look wonderful."

She chuckled and sat down quietly, inviting Joseph to join her. Carefully, he plucked a rose from a nearby bush. He took care to make sure no thorns would prick Her Majesty. He offered it to her and she took it contently.

Smiling, she brought the rose to her nose. The sweet scent took her to new places. She closed her eyes and just relaxed for a moment. It was magnificent.

Joseph and Clarisse talked for a very long time, about everything. About nothing. Joseph told her stories of before his time at the Palace, and she listened. Finally Joseph looked at his watch and reluctantly stood.

"Clarisse, I'm afraid it is growing late. We must go back." He held up his arm for her to take.

She stood up and grasped his arm, she groaned slightly. Barely audible, yet Joseph still heard it. With one arm, she was carrying the rose, in the other she held Joseph's arm.

"Something wrong Clarisse?"

"We'll never have enough time. We'll always be interrupted by time. There's never going to be enough time..."

"Clarisse, if it were in my power I would stop time for you in an instant. Unfortunately, it's not, and we just have to make due with the time we have."

"I'm still happy Joseph, this has been wonderful. The highlight of my day really, just I wish it could last longer."

"You and me both."

They walked a few strides longer before Clarisse spoke again.

"Also, I'm not quite keen on seeing Rupert right now. He's just being so... insufferable. I don't know why he's acting this way."

"Jealously is it's own monster."

"Yes, but _why_ is he jealous?"

"You _are_ his wife."

"We don't love each other. I mean, he probably has a string of lovers so long it could stretch around my entire garden. Yet, when I find happiness and comfort with someone else besides him he grows jealous. I do not understand it."

Clarisse felt her cheeks burn at her last statement. She hoped Joseph hadn't noticed.

"It may be something you will never understand, that's just something you need to accept."

"Indeed, I won't let it get to me. I mean, I doubt he's a _real_ threat. He'll get over it as soon as he finds a new lover."

Joseph admired her strength, he could tell that she only half believed this. He also knew deep down, it hurt her to know of Rupert's affairs.

"Lets not focus on that right now, we're almost at the Palace."

Smiling Clarisse lifted the delicate rose up again to inhale the invisible beauty of it once again.

"Thank you for this Joseph. Everything, the rose, the walk, and your honesty. Especially that."

"It was my pleasure Clarisse. I do hope no thorns cut you."

"Don't worry, it's a beautiful rose. It'll be a new centrepiece on my desk."

Smiling at each other, they continued to walk and make small talk. It wasn't long before they reached the door inside the Palace.

"It has been a pleasure Your Majesty."

"The pleasure was all mine, I do hope we'll be able to do something like this again."

Joseph nodded his head in agreement once, and for the first time ever Clarisse stroked his cheek. It was a delicate touch, but it made them both want to shiver in pleasure.

Silently the headed separate ways, towards their rooms.

Joseph would sleep, calmly, restfully. Clarisse would sleep dreaming of him. Rupert would stay awake in his office with terrible thoughts of rage filling his mind.

...

When Clarisse woke up she found it pleasantly surprising that she remembered her dream. It had been her first dream for a week.

Gliding over to her closet she chose a light blue outfit and went about her morning routine. She was just about to leave when she spotted Joseph's leather jacket.

Chuckling as she picked it up, she recounted that night. How wonderful it had felt to just be _herself_. Not the queen.

Silently as she could manage with her shoes she walked down the corridors leading to Joseph's room. Each click of the heel seemed like thunder in her ears as she walked down the silent hallways.

Finally, she reached Joseph's suite. She had never been inside, but knew where it was. He had given her detailed instructions on how to get there if he was needed during the late hours of the night.

She rapped her fist on his wooden door twice and waited for a response. If she didn't get one she would simply give the jacket to Joseph later.

To her relief, Joseph answered the door almost immediately. He was wearing his usual black outfit, and had his usual kind grin plastered on his face.

"Your Majesty. May I help you?"

"I-I just came to return your jacket. Its been in my closet too long." She recovered from her slight stutter quickly. Flashing him a smile she held out his jacket, wondering why she was being so awkward.

"Thank you Clarisse." Joseph whispered, in case any wandering maids or guards were to overhear.

"It was of no problem." She relaxed slightly at the sound of her name coming off his lips. "Now, I'm afraid I have to get back to who knows what. I escaped all of that when I left to give that to you." She smiled at him, and turned to leave.

Joseph smiled back and seeing his chance, took it.

"Your Majesty escaped her security detail as well?"

"You mean the bodyguard outside my door?"

"Yes m'am, you shouldn't be out by yourself you know." He said mock scolding her.

"The only man I trust to fully protect me is standing right in front of my eyes."

Joseph felt the back of his neck burn, but he flashed her a quick grin and held out his arm.

"Then I suppose I _have_ to accompany you to 'who knows what."

"Yes I suppose you do." Smiling they started down the hallways again. "Joseph may I ask you why you're up so early?"

"This is the normal time I wake up Your Highness. May I ask the same of you?"

"Likewise. I guess we both rise with the sun."

"Indeed. Now are we going to your room or your office?"

"My room, then my office. I need to pick something up."

"Of course Your Majesty."

Gliding down the hall Clarisse slipped into her room for a moment leaving Joseph alone in the hallway. It didn't surprise him that her security detail had either left or been sent away.

Clarisse opened the door and softly closed it again holding her rose.

"This needs to be moved to its proper place."

"Or course, and what a beautiful rose it is."

"Why thank you, a very special man gave it to me."

"What a lucky man he must be."

They looked serious for only a moment more before their faces broke into smiles and a fit of chuckling.

Slowly they started to walk towards her office.

...

"I'll notify Charlotte that you are already in your office for the morning. She'll be thrown off when you do not emerge from your bedchambers."

"Thank you Joseph."

Both smiling their goodbyes Joseph exited her office. Clarisse returned to her paperwork with a content smile upon her face.

...

"Charlotte what are you doing?" Joseph asked, seeing the young assistant leaning against Her Majesty's bedroom door.

Charlotte straightened up right away, but replied in the relaxed tone she always would use with either Joseph or the Security Guard that would be detailed to the queen when Joseph was not around.

"Waiting for the queen, she seems to be up later then usual this morning. The king requested private breakfast with her."

Joseph had a bad feeling in his core when he heard the king's name being mentioned. He quickly shook it off and chuckled quietly.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked, looking herself over.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but your time has been wasted. Her Majesty has been working in her office for nearly half-an-hour now. I can bring her the breakfast if you wish."

"Oh! Oh... Yes, just notify the staff that you'll be bring her her breakfast today. I'll notify King Rupert of her absence, and I'll check up on her in an hour."

"I don't think she needs a check up Charlotte." Joseph was grinning, the assistant was mentally trying to make everything smooth again and he could see it etched on her face.

"No, I mean, I didn't mean it like that. She's got a tiring day ahead. Usually I tell her of the tasks ahead when she comes out for breakfast."

"I'm sorry we messed up your schedule Charlotte, it takes real devotion to stand and wait for her _every_ morning. Anyway, another tiring day. She's had a lot of those lately."

"Yes, I try and make it as easy as possible for her. Without her knowing of course, she would _insist_ in doing them." Charlotte closed her mouth after the last comment.

"Alright Charlotte, fess up. What do you do?" Joseph was still grinning. He liked PA much better then the Queen's last one.

"Nothing bad, I make up for it later. It's just at the end of the day she just really, really, tired and so when she asks what she has next on her schedule if I can, I tell her nothing. I swear I've only done this a few times when she's exhausted. I make up for it in her schedule later, like last night she was supposed to start planning the Spring Time Ball, but she was _so_ tired."

"So you told her she didn't have anything." Joseph was thoroughly amused. This assistant actually cared about what Clarisse had to go through and tried to make it easier.

"Please don't tell Her Majesty."

"Charlotte she's not going to fire you for _caring._ You let her make it up later, it's not like you've committed treason."

"Yes but still."

"Alright, alright. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to notify the king of Her Majesty's absence."

"Good luck."

Smiling softly Charlotte fled, grinning like a child who just saw her parents kiss. She had only been with the queen for a few months and could already see how happy she could be. Especially if she got to know that security guard more on a personal level. What was his name? Scott?

...

"Your Majesty. I have brought you your breakfast."

"Joseph! You didn't need to do that, one of the maids could have."

"Yes, but the maids don't know how you like your eggs spread across your toast. Or how you enjoy more milk then tea in your cup."

Clarisse smiled, she was touched that he knew so much. It was really quite sweet that he knew these little details.

"I know you add tea to your milk instead of milk to your tea, and I know just how much you despise hash-browns."

Clarisse's smile grew wider as Joseph set the tea tray down on the coffee table in the sitting room.

"I know that you absolutely love extra whipped cream on your fruit, so you scrape it off the crepes if you're given any. Finally, I know how much you love the scent and sweetness of raspberries so much you mash them and spread them around."'

Clarisse stood and walked softly over to where her breakfast lay. It was almost like a dream. The tray was perfectly planned out, with her eggs spread thinly over the toast, and milk in her cup awaiting the steamy tea, there was whipped cream neatly placed on each strawberry, and mashed raspberries lay in a tiny cup. Unlike her usual breakfast there was no hash-browns to be seen.

Joseph watched her examine his little 'gift' to her. He liked what he saw, if her face was any give away she was delighted. She sat down and gazing down at her food once more began to smile wider.

"Thank you Joseph. Thank you so much. You have no idea-"

"It was a pleasure Your Majesty, I'll leave you to eat. Enjoy."

"Wait, you can drop the formalities. Come, sit with me. You probably have not yet eaten either. Am I right?"

He didn't have to answer, his eyes gave him away.

"As you wish." He sat down in a chair directly across from her. "So do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. This is the first _meaningful_ 'gift' I've received in a very long time."

He nodded, and grinned. The queen seemed more relaxed now.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat something? You worked so hard on it, it's only fair you get some."

"Oh, thank you Clarisse but I couldn't possibly. It is _your_ breakfast. You needn't offer."

"Nonsense, at least have a slice of toast. I've spread raspberry over it. I know you love that."

Smiling he took the piece of toast from her, to be polite. He really was hungry, and was indeed grateful for her tiny offering.

"Thank you. Enjoy." Together they raised their pieces of toast and took bites through the crust. Both tasted exquisite on their tastebuds. Both were just right.

Clarisse and Joseph talked while enjoying the breakfast. Clarisse was slyly getting Joseph to share the delicious dish with her. It didn't take long for them to finish the dish.

"I'll leave you to your paperwork."

"Oh joy."

Chuckling, Joseph rose. He gathered the dishes of the remaining breakfast and placed them softly on the tray. He began to walk out of her office carrying the tray, but just before he was about to leave he turned back.

"Clarisse."

Her Majesty immediately looked up from her work to look at her 'secret love.'

"Whatever you do, never fire Charlotte. She may be the best assistant I've ever seen work."

Confused Clarisse only nodded, taking the advice in. It was odd and a bit random. She did have to agree with Joseph though, Charlotte was a very good assistant.

"Alrighty then. I'll come back soon, Charlotte says the same. You have a long day ahead Your Majesty."

"Again, oh joy."

Chuckling Joseph left taking the tray with him.

Clarisse looked down at her stack papwork. Why must she live such a life? Why couldn't she live a simple life. She wanted love. Since she was a girl she dreamed of meeting her true love._ 'Look at me now,'_ she thought, _"in a loveless marriage, and loving a man who I simply can't be with.' _They were bitter, cold thoughts.

Heaving eating a deep sigh Clarisse finally picked up her pen and began to read through each sheet of paper. She went about her work numbly, as always. Until Charlotte arrived.

"Your Majesty?"

Clarisse looked up from her work, was it lunch already? Looking at the clock she saw that it was only 10:30, she thought all she had to do was paperwork today.

"Yes Charlotte?"

"If it is not too much of an intrusion, the Spring Ball preparations need to commence."

Clarisse smiled, even though these balls were a lot of work she loved to plan them. She made them perfect, so when she attended them it was like a dream.

"Of course, come in. What is it that I need to begin with?"

The young assistant hesitated, she had been the Queen's PA for only three months and was a little nervous about working directly _with_ the queen.

"Charlotte, I'm not going to bite. Come in and take a seat."

Charlotte put on her press conference smile. It was wide and not very relaxed, but suitable.

"Of course Your Majesty."

She sat in the the soft leather chairs facing Her Majesty's desk.

"Now what is it that we need to do first?"

"Well, before the inviations can be sent out we need a date."

**A.N: Hey there! This chapter is definitely the longest I've ever posted, so I hope you liked it. Lots and lots of Charlotte! Also, I tried making it fluffy, (hehe) so it was basically a filler chapter. ****Tell me what you think, and I'll see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It had taken a long time but for the most part the Spring Ball was planned, it was to be in only two weeks. Clarisse wondered why Charlotte would take so long to tell her of the undone preparations, but was also indeed grateful. She had been so tired lately.

Now she sat in her private sitting room, reading. The fire roaring near the soft red couch was giving off a warm glow, for a moment Clarisse slouched into her chair and began contently to read.

...

"Now is that queenly?" Her eyes shot up with her body, startled by the deep voice.

"It _is_ late Rupert, and these _are_ _my_ sitting rooms." Seeing who had disturbed her the fear in her eyes changed from fear to irritation. "How did you even get in here Rupert?"

"You don't know? I can get in her anytime I want. It's an old castle my dear, secret passage ways everywhere."

"You shouldn't be in here, I'm not really in a mood to talk right now."

"I don't care, you've been avoiding me for three days. Well, not speaking with me. We both know you never were fond of my company."

"Rupert, I thought we discussed this earlier. We don't have a real marriage. It was a deal by my father to yours. I will say this again, I don't see why you all of a sudden are becoming so possessive."

"Because I want a real marriage! If you had just been my wife in the first place maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!" Rupert indeed had a very short temper, it was known throughout the palace. He had tried controlling it, but she angered him.

"You're blaming me? I'm not the one who sleeps around! The only mess I see is the one you are making!" Clarisse was struck by a wave of anger also, but unlike Rupert she could usually control it.

"Why do you think I sleep around? I'm bored dear, so maybe if I didn't get bored..."

"Your telling me that you had all those affairs because you were _bored_? I've done my duty Rupert. I will _never_ share a bed with you again."

"Why? Joseph too exhausting for you?"

"How dare you! I have told you many times, Joseph is nothing but a friend." Her own mind registered the lie, no doubt Rupert's would too.

"I didn't know that being 'just a friend' meant to fall deeply in love with the man!"

"You have no right-" Her voice was cold, calculated. She was done shouting.

"I have every right!" The King's voice only rose higher. "You are my wife Clarisse! Act like it!"

"Because you've been the best husband imaginable. You know what, I'm done. I'm done fighting, I'm done talking, I don't even want to sleep in the same room with you tonight! You can either stay in your sitting room, or I'll stay on my office couch, but I'm done."

She began to walk away, but made the mistake of stepping near her husband. He reached out and grabbed her arm, tightening his grip. This time she could not pull free.

"I never said we were done." His grip was painfully tight against her arm. She tried not to show it but she was slightly afraid of her husband.

"Rupert. Let go. You're hurting me." She struggled against his grip, but to no avail. His grip only tightened more. "Let go or I'll call the guards." Her voice remained as calm as possible.

"I sent them away, somehow I just knew you were going to pick a fight with me."

"I'm not the one who picked the fight. You did, I believe I angered you most when I told you I would never sleep with you again."

"You insufferable-" He rose his arm as if to strike her, but only clenched his fist and lowered it. "That would be hard to explain."

"Rupert, let me go. I'll sleep in my office tonight, you don't have to go."

He stood for a moment, still holding onto her arm fiercely. "Fine." Clarisse relaxed, and he felt it in his grip. "But if you breath one word of this to anyone, especially Joseph, it may be the last thing you'll ever say to him. You may be the queen, but I am the king. Understand?"

Clarisse only stood there, letting his threat sink into her core. She was brought back by his grip tightening and twisting on her arm.

"Do you understand?" His voice was sharp and cold, it made her want to shiver where she stood.

She nodded quickly, and fled as soon as he relaxed his grip on her enough for her to release herself.

She was already in her nightgown, and didn't bother to put on her soft slippers before opening the door and running down the corridor towards her office. Hoping upon hope that she would see Joseph.

...

Joseph passed Clarisse's private bedchambers completely by 'coincidence' he had just decided to take the long way back to his suite. The hallway was nearly completely dark, everyone had seemingly gone to bed. Everyone except Clarisse.

He stopped when he saw no guard, trying to remember if had actually sent a guard to stand guard. That's when he heard the shouting.

"I want a real marriage! If you had just been my wife in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!" That was Rupert, were they fighting?

"You're blaming me? I'm not the one who sleeps around! The only mess I see is the one you're making!" There was Clarisse. Joseph had never heard her shout before, it just wasn't like her.

"Why do you think I sleep around? I'm bored dear, so maybe if I didn't get bored..."

Joseph was too drawn in to go away now. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it.

"Your telling me that you had all those affairs because you were _bored_? I've done my duty Rupert. I will _never_ share a bed with you again." Joseph couldn't help but grin, she was finally sticking up for herself.

"Why? Joseph too exhausting for you?"

Joseph's eyes widened. He suspected something, this was bad. He was the reason they were fighting. He quickly walked away, thinking he was the last person she would want to see right now. Little did he know that in just a few moments she would burst out of the doors hoping to see him there, then flee to her office.

...

Clarisse nearly had to skid on her feet to stop when she saw the door to her office. She fumbled with the door until finally opening it and closing it behind her just as fast.

Her feet were numb from the cold floors, and her arm ached. She was trying to refrain from weeping, she had to be strong.

She was only vaguely aware of herself moving, she wasn't only numb in the feet, it felt like she was numb everywhere. She barely remembered starting the fire, and sinking down into the couch. The fire offered her barely enough warmth to sleep, and having to curl up to warm herself sent waves of pain up her body.

It was a fitful, restless, uncomfortable sleep. Just before she slipped into oblivion Clarisse hoped no dreams would come to her. She knew any dreams would quickly turn into nightmares.

...

Clarisse woke up at nearly five in the morning. She stood and nearly jumped at the cold floor. Her feet were still bare, and she remembered the previous night vividly and shuddered.

The fire had long since gone out, and she felt incredibly exposed. The walk back to her suite was as fast as she could make it without attracting any attention. Luckily for her, no maids were up yet, and her husband had already departed for his office.

She choose her outfit and walked to her private bathroom, ready to face the day. As long as it kept her away from _him_. She entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw was her face, just not _herself_.

Pulling her nightgown over her head she looked in the mirror once again and nearly stumbled back and fell. Most of her upper arm was covered in a large dark bruise, it was ugly, and hurt to just touch it. She knew she couldn't cover it with makeup, and hoped that it was gone before the ball.

Going about her routine she stepped out of her chamber doors to be greeted by Charlotte.

"Good morning Your Majesty."

"Good morning Charlotte, what is first on my agenda?"

"After breakfast is done you only have to finish up the preparations for the ball. That reminds me, the orchestra asked you approve their track. They wanted to make sure you approved the songs before they played them."

Nodding Clarisse began walking in the direction of her office and gestured for Charlotte to follow.

"And in the afternoon?"

"Oh yes! I am so sorry m'am but the tailor called, he said that he has finished the gown for the ball, but he insisted on a fitting. I can call him and tell him that he needs to make the trip here, if you wish."

"That's quite alright, inform Joseph of the time. I request that he drives us there."

"Yes Your Majesty. I'll do that now, I'm afraid he will be the only security coming. He is the only person available."

"That's alright Charlotte. Also, can you ask a maid to bring my breakfast to my office?"

"Of course Your Majesty."

Clarisse smiled and nodded, and entered her office. It was just as cold as before only it didn't feel like she was so alone, and it was much more light. It was only six-thirty, and the sun cast away most of the shadows.

Looking at her desk Clarisse sighed and sat down, immediately beginning to work. Although Charlotte had done an excellent job doing the ground work for the ball, it was just that, groundwork. It was Clarisse's job to make the ball lift from the ground and soar.

A maid came in and silently began to work, she placed the tray down on the coffee table and began pouring the tea. Clarisse kept on working, ignoring the young girl as well as possible. Finally the girl spoke.

"Your Majesty, I'll leave this here. If you need anything just ring. Enjoy your breakfast."

The maid curtsied and left Clarisse alone once again. Clarisse stood to examine the contents of her breakfast and was slightly disappointed when she saw that it was an ordinary breakfast. Unlike the one she had had the previous morning. That was dreamy.

She ate in silence, waiting for Joseph to appear. He never did.

...

The events leading up to lunch seemed to go by in a blur, she could only remember some of the preparations for the ball. All she could remember was that they were all done.

Lunch was just as boring as breakfast had been. Honestly, after the previous night Clarisse was glad there wasn't any true excitement.

Then in the afternoon she remembered the orchestra. She hadn't approved anything yet.

Quickly, she rummaged around her desk till she found the correct recording. Placing it gently in the music player she turned it on and let the sweet joys of music play throughout the room. She checked the time and got up to get her coat. The fitting was to be soon.

She picked up her coat but didn't put it on, she began to lightly dance by herself. It was a supposed to be a very fluid dance, and she was dancing accordingly, but there was still something missing. Everyone knows this dance is a partner's dance.

Joseph stepped into her office and gave a small bow, expecting her to be sitting behind her desk. He was pleasantly surprised at her tiny figure moving around the room with an invisable partner.

The song went off and the next one started, but Clarisse stopped dancing. Looking towards the door she saw Joseph and nearly jumped back to her desk.

"Joseph, you startled me." She held her chest while saying this, chuckling lightly. Her cheeks burned with embrassement.

"A thousand apologies Your Majesty. If you wish me to leave, I shall oblige"

"No that's quite alright." She listened to the newest song, "I love this song."

"Yes it is a personal favourite."

"You dance?" She looked at Joseph with curious eyes, she had known this man for years and she hadn't known he was a dancer.

"But of course, I'm quite glad they'll be playing it at the ball. It will make it more pleasurable there. I will not be any less jealous of the people who may dance though." He grinned at her, in all his years they had never shared a dance.

"Why don't you dance with me at the balls?"

Joseph was shocked at her question, it was hard to imagine him and her at a ball dancing.

"I thought it not proper. Besides, what would the king say to it?"'

"I don't give a damn about what the king thinks. So will you?"

Joseph smiled, he would like nothing more then to share a dance with Clarisse.

"Of course. Wow, it's been years since I've danced to this song. Danced at all really."

"I'm afraid I may be a bit rusty as well."

"We have a few more minutes before we have to leave, you could practice if you want. I can go.

"Oh Joseph, don't you know? It's a partners dance."

He grinned, and sweeping into a low bow held out his hand for her to take.

She curtsied and contently took his hand. She wanted to snuggle into his gentle touch, the same touch which sent shivers up her spine.

They glided around her office, more fluid then water.

"Clarisse, you aren't rusty at all."

"You're anything but rusty Joseph. I haven't had this much fun through a dance in years."

"I can only imagine what the ball will be like."

"I hope it's as magical as in my dreams." She left out the part where in her dreams she was always dancing with him.

"If you planned it, it will be."

"You think so?"

"I know so"

The song ended, and Joseph softly spun Clarisse around. She complied easily enough, ending up closer to Joseph then before. Her breath caught in her throat, as did his.

He stepped back, and gave her a bow. "It was a wonderful dance, but I'm afraid we need to depart now." He shot her a smile, "We can't leave the tailor waiting, he worked so hard on this surprise dress."

She only smiled and stepped away, and then towards her door. She was oblivious of the fact that Joseph had called to tell the tailor no red, she despised the color. Not only that, he told him a light blue was preferable.

...

The ride wasn't long, or tiring, it was actually quite pleasurable, but when Clarisse stepped out of that limo into the Spring sun she felt exhausted.

"Aren't you coming in?" She turned to Joseph who was leaning against the limo.

"Me? I thought this was more of a uh... female thing to do."

"For heavens sake Joseph. It's not a wedding dress, come in. It's a hot day out, I'll only feel guilty if I leave you outside."

"As you wish Your Majesty." Joseph said swinging himself up from his position on the limo.

As soon as he entered the shop he felt uncomfortable. It was a very light color with streaks of sun everywhere. In nearly every corner was some dress in a vibrant color being sewn, or hemmed, or some other alternation. Up a flight of stairs he guessed were the dressing rooms, that's where Clarisse was heading after a quick greeting and introduction to the lady servicing them.

Clarisse once again turned back and gestured for Joseph to follow her. He heaved a sigh and obliged.

This room was no less uncomfortable then the last. It was a light yellow with bright ceiling lamps above. In the middle was a huge couch, thing. He couldn't explain it. It stretched from the beginning of the room all the way down. It was like a separater between the two 'halls.' It was still only one room though, and on either side was a group of change rooms.

Joseph assumed the couch was for anyone waiting to see whoever they were with in a fine dress, and decided to wait in comfort.

Clarisse was escorted to a change room, where she then asked politely for some privacy.

"Joseph. You can take a seat. I may be a while."

He inclined his head and took a seat near the change room that was to be 'hers.' If he was honest with himself, he really wanted to see her in that dress.

Clarisse stepped into the tiny cubicle and stared at the long dress awaiting her. Her face lit up in joy. It was absolutely perfect. It was a soft blue color, and the bottom rippled wonderfully. The top was a simple design, meant to accent any curves.

She reached out to stroke it and took a deep breath. It was as soft as it was beautiful.

She looked at the top of it, the straps were meant to hang off her shoulders. That's when she remembered her bruise. It would surely be noticed, the dress was not enough to cover it. She prayed that it would fade in time for the ball.

She took it down from it's hanger and let it glide across her arms. She was startled by a soft knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty? I was sent to assist you in any way." Oh, it was that friendly young lady that she met with on her arrival.

"Yes, thank you." Clarisse replied softly, "Are my dress gloves ready yet? I know said they were for this dress."

"Oh! Yes, of course Your Majesty. I'll get them now." Clarisse heard the young girl's feet hurrying away. Usually, a maid would help her into the dress, but today she would do it on her own.

She knew how to, it's just she still required assistance with the lace in the back. It was an accent she loved, but it was simoly impossible to do a bow behind your back!

"I have your gloves m'am. Would you like to try them on, or should I just give them to your bodyguard?" The young girl spoke again, returning just in time.

"I would like to try them on please."

Clarisse opened the door only enough to take the box which lay her new gloves.

"My assistant will deal with the purchasing fees. She is waiting out there somewhere."

"Yes m'am."

Clarisse slid the gloves up her arms, relieved to see it covered half of the ugly bruise. She did however, regret sending the girl away. She needed to come out so they could adjusted. Now with no girl around, she would need to ask someone else to assist her with the final touch in her gown.

She slowly opened the door, peeking out first. She saw a very bored looking Joseph slouched in one of the cushions. She didn't see anyone else really around, all the service ladies had job with other maidens.

She stepped out of the little cubicle hoping the girl servicing her would come back to help her then whisk her away to the alternations section. This never happened.

Joseph looked up and nearly choked on his own breath. There she was, in this wonderfully blue dress that accented everything perfect about her. Even the color seemed to make her glow.

"You look marvelous Your Majesty."

"Thank you Joseph," She did a quick turn letting the ripples in the dress flow, "its perfect. I can't believe they knew what color I love."

"Yes, it is quite a miracle isn't it?" Jospeh replied grinning. This was everything he had hoped for when he made the suggestions to the tailor.

"There's one more thing," Clarisse's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "I need you to tie the lace behind me. I cant by myself."

Joseph's widened for only a moment, he recovered himself quickly and stood.

"As you wish Your Majesty."

She turned around and let his hands take the lace and twist and turn it until it was neatly behind her back.

"Is this okay?"

She smiled at him, "It's perfect."

"Your Perfect."

They both took in huge breaths at looked at each other in the eyes. It was truly a perfect moment. Clarisse grinned, Joseph grinned back.

"I should take this off, you can tell them that the dress fits... perfectly."

He nodded ans took her hand in his, placing a soft kiss on the back of her gloved fingers. His eyes drifted up her arm, in search of her face bur were halted but something unusal, and to Joseph, horrifying.

"Clarisse."

She looked up at him, and tried answering as calmly as possible.

"Yes?"

"What's that?"

She closed her eyes, this wasn't supposed to happen. He can't know, she wasn't supposed to let him know.

"What?" She answered softly, refusing to meet his eyes.

Tenderly Joseph took her arm in his hand and gently slid the glove away. He nearly gasped right then and there. What he saw killed him on the inside. How could he allow such a thing to happen?

He realized he was holding his breath and let out all the air, his eyes etched with worry.

Clarisse slid the glove back up her arm and turned her head away from Joseph.

"How-?"

"Could we please just talk about it later?"

"Clarisse please, let me know what happened to you." He had an idea, and it made him sick. He should have been there, it was his _job_ to protect her.

"Joseph, please... It's nothing really, it'll be gone by the ball..."

"I don't care if it's gone by tomorrow, you're hurt. You are in pain, and I need to know how it happened. Where was I?"

"Joseph this is _not_ your fault." Clarisse looked up at him, how could he even consider that being his fault?

"Please just tell me. It's my job to protect you, and I let you get hurt..."

She pulled him aside to a secluded section of the room, tears nearly brimming her eyes.

"Listen to me Joseph. This is in no way your fault. You didn't grab me, you weren't there. It isn't your fault."

"Rupert grabbed you? As that really all he did? Please tell me the truth." His voice was etched with worry.

"He has a short temper. It's really my fault, looking back. I aggravated him, but I stand by my decision. I slept in my office last night, I'm done."

"Clarisse, this isn't your fault. Now please, did he strike you?"

She looked into his eyes, and answered sincerely "No. Last night I realized something though, I realized just how much I care about you."

Joseph took her injured arm and gently kissed her hand.

"Clarisse, I will do everything in my power to stop this. I promise. I've known for a long time how much I care for you."

Clarisse stroked his cheek before pulling him into a comforting embrace.

"Come, we should get back."

"Joseph,"

"Yes?"

"At the ball please don't leave me."

He smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Never Darling, never."

She took it and let him lead her away. She felt safe.

**A.N: Honestly, I was unsure about posting this chapter. I'm not really sure of it, but it's part of my original storyline so yeah. I guess I'm posting it. Tell me what you think, and I promise next chapter is pure fluff! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next week flew by quickly and painlessly.

Joseph did everything in his power to keep Clarisse away from Rupert as much as possible, and still left time for their daily evening walks. Once, she actually chose to go to the stables. She said she missed her horse.

The night times were slightly tricky, Clarisse under no circumstances wanted to share a bed with His Majesty. She had been sleeping on her couch, but Joseph knew that this could not last forever.

Instead of standing outside of her bedchambers till the light would go out, Joseph would stand outside her office listening for the fire.

They had their own little code. Once the fire was burning if it was uninterrupted and still crackling it meant she was awake and all was well, if she put it out that meant all still was well but she was going to sleep, and lastly, were she to strike the fire-poker against base of the fire pit it meant that she needed him.

Joseph made sure that all of these actions would be inconspicuous if His Majesty would actually come to her. The only problem was that Joseph barely got any sleep anymore. He would tell Her Majesty that once she went to bed he did to, this wasn't the case.

Clarisse felt safe with this little plot, she didn't have to worry much. The fire plan had been entirely Joseph's idea. She agreed immediately, it was a perfect plan. She could reach the fire pit in a second from the soft couch she rested on.

Clarisse grew accustomed to the narrow space she now had to sleep on, she didn't move and squirm as she did the first night. Ever so slowly the date of the ball inched closer, and every moment Clarisse grew more and more excited.

Nightmares hadn't haunted her thoughts since the night she obtained her bruise. Until that night.

...

_She was in Joseph's arms, they were gliding around the dance floor. She remembered that this was his favourite dance, and told him so. He whispered something into her ear, but she couldn't hear him. She just smiled back at him, perfectly in love. Obliviously in love._

_It was like no one was around her anymore, around them. She could tell he felt so too. He lent in to place a kiss on her lips, and as she tipped her head up to accept the kiss she felt a ball of dread form in her stomach._

_That's when the dream turned into a nightmare._

_She heard her name being called, just before their lips met._

_She turned around, ready to answer. Instead she was met with the sight of the barrel of a gun. In that moment she knew she was going to die, and was quick to accept her fate._

_The anticipated pain was never experienced, she did however hear a shot._

_She felt herself being thrown down by something, most likely the bullet._

_At first she thought that perhaps being shot was painless, or she was already dead. It seemed logical, she __was__ on the ground. Then she felt the blood, it was all around her. It wasn't hers._

_She looked around and saw Joseph's lifeless body next to hers, and the realization hit her. She wasn't the one who had been shot._

_As she was dragged away from his limp body she did the only thing that her body would let her do at the moment, she screamed_.

...

Joseph's eyes were drooping, he was growing tired. He sat on the cushioned sofa recently placed near her door. He had an idea how it got there, his buddy up in the control room had mentioned getting him a bed up there as a joke.

He was ready to let himself sleep when he thought he heard something from Clarisse's 'room.' This was enough to keep him up for just a little longer, keep him alert. He had to be, just in case.

After a while he was satisfied that it was just Clarisse squirming on the tiny couch she was sleeping on, until he heard her scream.

It wasn't a loud scream, he was probably the only one to truly hear it, but it still made him panicked. Without moments hesitation he opened the doors to her office and hurried into the sitting rooms.

What he saw on gave him some relief, she wasn't being hurt, but it still made him worried.

She wasn't aware of him yet, but that wasn't surprising. She was sitting straight up, and he guessed wide-eyed, and was breathing heavily. She wiped away some tears, and tried to get up only to be yielded by another fit of short breaths.

Joseph walked up to her making his presence known, and took her hands into his.

"Do you want to talk?"

At the sight of Joseph Clarisse broke into a fit of sobs, pulling Joseph into a tight hug.

"Joseph it was terrible, I couldn't do anything to help..." Her breathing got ragged again. "I couldn't do anything..."

Joseph soothed her, letting her sob into his shoulder. He hesitated, then stroked her soft, short hair, comforting her more.

"Shhh, you don't have to tell me anything. Just relax..." His voice was soft, and gentle, and as he stroked her head as she shook with sobs, he couldn't help but wonder what she had seen to throw her into this state.

She looked up at him, her face stained with tears.

"Please don't go away tonight. I can't-"

His mouth dropped for a second, he didn't know what to say. Then, he looked at her eyes, her eyes which were filled with tears and pain, and slowly he nodded his agreement.

"Where will I sleep my dear?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, and leaned into his chest.

"Wherever you wish."

At that moment, Joseph wanted to say that he rather not sleep, just hold her, but he didn't.

"Are you ready to go back to sleep? I'll still be here when you wake up, I promise."

Clarisse nodded and let Joseph guide her body back down onto the couch. It only took a few moments for her breathing to become regular, and for her grip on Joseph's hand to loosen.

Although he was now free to leave and sleep on her other sofa Joseph stayed, he felt almost _obligated_ to stay with her. Although he knew that his body would pay for it in the morning, he took one of the cushions and placed it under his head and fell asleep right there on the floor.

For the rest of the night they never stopped holding hands.

...

Clarisse woke up and was only vaguely aware of anything around her. She tried to move her hand to her leg only to find it restrained by something. She looked and found Joseph sleeping on the floor, with his hand clasped in hers.

Then all of her senses hit her like a wall, she remembered everything from last night, and was completely aware of everything. Joseph still slept soundly on the floor, and she realized how sweet it was that he would do such a thing.

She got up and made her way to the window coverings, as she did everyday, and threw them open. She was happily surprised to see the sun shining so early in the morning.

The quick movements woke Joseph and he quickly got up. He remembered everything from last night, and wondered if he should bring it up.

"Uh, good morning Your Majesty."

"Good morning Joseph. May I just say thank you so much for your kindness last night. You knew what I needed, and it was really sweet of you to stay last night. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there. Now, _please_ throw away the formalities!"

Joseph only smiled back at her and slowly walked till he was a mere inches away from her.

"You would have been okay. You're always okay, because you're strong."

She looked up at him, her lips creeping up into a smile.

"You can ask. I know you want to ask."

"I thought you would think it none of my business."

"I made it your business when I start sobbing into your shoulder. I wont promise that I'll tell you the full story, but if you want to know I'll tell you."

Joseph looked down at her eyes, with their normal brightness back, and then remembered the pain in them from the last night.

"I won't make you relive it now. You tell me when _you_ want."

Clarisse smiled up at him, remembering the better part of her dream. Then an odd thought occurred to her.

"Joseph, how did you know of my nightmare?"

"You didn't realize-? Clarisse, you cried out."

Her eyes widened for a moment, then her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I screamed in my dream, but I didn't think that I actually cried out."

"It's okay, it wasn't very loud."

Joseph immediately noticed his own slip-up, and turned away from her.

"So how did you hear me?" Her voice wasn't confused, it was more like she knew already, just hoping it not true.

"Well-"

"Joseph when was the last time you slept a full night, as I've been doing the last two weeks?"

"Um, well, not long ago."

Clarisse's eyes widened in realization.

"Joseph please! Tell me the truth!"

Joseph closed his eyes and sighed, this is why he didn't tell her. He knew she would react this way.

"Since I discovered your bruise."

"Oh my god Joseph, that was nearly two weeks ago!"

"I still sleep, during breaks, and before you go to bed..."

"That's hardly equivalent to a full nights sleep."

"Clarisse, calm down. I stay up to protect you. How can I if I am asleep?"

"Joseph, you've been doing that for me? You don't-"

"Yes. I do. I'm fine, have you noticed any difference in me?"

"No... But still."

"I'm fine, I need to watch you. My room is nearly at the other end of the Palace!"

"Would you stay in here?" Her question was very quick, and abrupt.

"What?"

"It's an issue of your health now, you need to stay in here. Not always of course, but until an arrangement can be made with Rupert, or until you go back to your own suite to sleep, you can sleep on the other couch."

Joseph smiled and faced Clarisse again, he looked her in the eyes.

"I would be honoured,_ Your Majesty_."

She playfully slapped his chest and moved away from him.

"I find myself extremely excited for the ball, it will be in two days. I can almost hear the music already!" Clarisse said, all the seriousness gone from her voice.

"Yes it should be splendid, I can get my dusty old tux out of its box finally."

Clarisse chuckled and started making her way over to her desk.

"In the past week I grew tired of having to walk through the hallways for all to see. So, I started looking."

"You found the passage way." He grinned, there was a playful glint in her eyes.

"Indeed. Joseph, I felt so free! It can take me almost anywhere I want to go!"

"Yes, it was put there to offer undetected travel between rooms to throw off invaders in the late eighteenth century."

"I can get around without having to be afraid Rupert will spot me." She said cheerily, gesturing for him to follow.

She pushed an almost invisible stone button, and slowly part of the wall slid away.

Even Joseph had known of the passage ways, he still watched in amazement as the majestic procedure was performed.

"Well? Aren't you going to follow me?"

Joseph chuckled and walked up to Clarisse, letting her arm slide into his.

"How long have you been sneaking into your room my dear?"

"Just for the last few days, except I think Rupert is trying to talk to me. He waits longer and longer everyday to make his departure."

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"Heavens no. Not after what he did to me. You haven't said anything to him, have you?"

"Of course not. He hates me, I'm not very fond of him, we stay away from each other. I think it's a good arrangement, don't you?"

Clarisse let out a faint sigh of relief, Rupert didn't know she had told Joseph.

"You have no idea."

Joseph shot a confused glance at her, but didn't have time to ask when she stopped abruptly.

"This is our stop, I'll go in to get some clothes. You stay here."

"Alright..."

Joseph looked through the peephole and saw they were in Clarisse's own closet.

"Well that's convenient." Joseph murmured under his breath, and continued watching.

He saw Clarisse take out a simple beige skirt, and head over to this section of the closet. Shaking her head and chuckling when she saw the little peephole opened she shoved down the cover.

Joseph rolled his eyes and leaned against the stone walls. '_Women,' _he thought.

It took her quite some time to be actually ready for the day.

When she re-entered the secret passage he stood up again and raised his eyebrows.

"How long does it take to put on an outfit and wash your face?" He asked jokingly, chuckling slightly.

"Longer then you think." She replied, lightly hitting his arm as she took it in hers.

"Well we better head back, the search parties will be out soon."

"Ha Ha Jospeh, very funny. Seriously, I didn't even take that long."

Joseph rolled his eyes, and continued walking. They walked in a pleasant silence, then once they were back in her office took a seat near the fire pit.

"Are you going to join me for breakfast? Last time you did it was very enjoyable."

"You have no idea how much that would pleasure me, but I need to go."

"Is it really that important that you can't eat?"

"Your welcome to join me, I'm eating breakfast then I suppose I must start my day."

Without hesitation Clarisse rose and marched right over to Joseph.

"Lead the way."

"With pleasure Your Majesty."

Clarisse rolled her eyes and followed Jospeh out of his suite. On their way they saw Charlotte leaning against a chair, looking extremely tired.

When she saw them she straightened up, but that only made them see how truly sleep deprived she was. Her eyes had dark circles, which looked terrible even with makeup, her hair had a certain messiness to it, and she stumbled nearly every two breaths.

"Oh, good morning Your Majesty." Her voice was soft, and long. Clarisse felt terrible for not noticing earlier.

"Good morning Charlotte, what is my first scheduled event today?"

"Nothing, you have a clear schedule. Tomorrow is the busy day."

"Didn't I need to run some things by Rupert and to that young security guard, Scott?"

"Your security matters are dealt with Your Majesty. Also, the king approves everything. You don't even have paperwork."

"Charlotte, you're wonderful!"

Charlotte smiled, she hadn't slept in three entire days, she was too busy helping the queen.

"Enjoy your day Your Majesty."

"Thank you Charlotte, and please get some sleep!" Her voice was kind, and almost worried.

"I'm fine, thank you though."

Clarisse looked to Joseph for help. Her grinned down at her and said something into his mouthpiece.

A few seconds later Shades came into sight, and giving a quick bow to Clarisse turned to Joseph.

"What is it Joe?"

"You've been acquainted to Charlotte, she needs assistance."

Shades raised his eyebrows.

"You called me to help an _assistant_?"

"She's about to collapse from exhaustion, look at her. Just help her."

Charlotte's cheeks burned red, and she was staring at the ground.

Shades looked at Charlotte and actually smiled.

"It will be my pleasure."

Joseph gave him a questioning glance but finally continued leading Clarisse away.

"What is Scott's position here?"

"Shades? He's my second in command, very loyal. I believe he fancies Charlotte."

"What makes you say that?"

"If you look hard enough everything becomes clear."

Clarisse said nothing, and kept walking wondering what Joseph's words meant.

When they arrived at the breakfast table everyone stopped and stared. After only a moment they hurried back to their work. Joseph offered Clarisse a chair at the table, which she took gladly.

He quickly prepared her some toast, and spread cooked eggs over it. Placing it infront of her he smiled, and hurried away to get his own breakfast.

Clarisse ate the meal quickly, and found it just as delicious as her normal meal, better even.

Joseph's normal breakfast was an orange and glass of water, this too was made short work of.

Clarisse looked quizingly at his meal but quickly dismissed it. They made small talk but couldn't get too daring for there was other staff members around.

"What do you want to do today Your Majesty?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?" She replied smiling, hoping he would offer to spend it with her.

"You heard Charlotte, security matters are dealt with for the ball. I don't have any work either. Except, watch the queen."

"Well, is that how it shall be for the ball as well?"

"I'm afraid so, I am detailed to you during any public event. Shades is in charge of general security."

"So you have to stay with me?"

"Basically yes."

She smiled, then looked down.

"That makes me very happy." Looking out the window she noted the wonderful weather. "Could you take me out for a ride? I miss my horse, and haven't ridden in a very long time."

"Of course, it would be a pleasure."

She got up and started for the doors.

"Shall we?" Holding out her arm she looked back, noticing the wide grin on Joseph's face as he took it.

"We shall."

...

Clarisse sighed and laid down on the confined couch which she slept in. She couldn't keep living like this, but to stop she would have to confront Rupert.

"Something wrong Your Majesty?"

Clarisse jumped and nearly slid off the couch, catching herself just in time.

"I forgot you were staying with me Jospeh." She chuckled and shifted her self out of the awkward position she had landed in, "I swear, if you laugh..."

"I would never laugh at you, Your Majesty."

Clarisse sat up and swung her legs over and off the couch, all in one movement.

"Why the sudden formalities? Did I do something wrong?"

She walked over to Joseph, who seemed to stand frozen in place. She slowly took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

"Remember this?"

Joseph grinned and softly took her waist, beginning the steps of the waltz.

"Remember this? No, you didn't do anything wrong."

She smiled, moving with him effortlessly.

"So why the formalities?"

He smiled and looked down.

"It's silly."

"Oh tosh! You can tell me." Clarisse replied while being spun into Joseph's chest.

They stayed there, looking at each other in the eyes for a moment. Finally, Joseph ended the silence.

"It is still... awkward for me to share a room with you."

Clarisse grinned, "I won't bite. Besides, if it really is too awkward for you, you can always go down to your room and sleep there."

"I'd rather be slightly uncomfortable then to leave you up here."

"Then get comfortable, because it is late and tomorrow is the eve of the ball. You and me both have a busy schedule."

He disconnected himself from their embrace and walked over to th e roaring fire.

"Do you wish for me to put it out, Clarisse?

"You may if you want, but I find the sight and sound of it soothing."

"As do I, it will go out in time. I'm sure."

Clarisse smiled and gentley laid down on her couch once again. Joseph saw the blanket she used was thin, and not quite long enough to cover her entire body. He didn't say anything, and he too laid down on the couch opposite of hers.

Eventually she was asleep, but he wasn't. He silently tip-toed over to where she lay, and gave his own blanket to her. He could sense a spring storm coming, and the wood would only burn for so long.

It didn't take long for him to fall into dreams as well, and it gave him a certain satisfaction to hear the harsh winds beat against the windows, and know his girl would be kept warm and cozy.

...

Clarisse woke with the same abruptness as she had in the previous night. She was sure she hadn't cried out, Joseph still slept soundly.

She grabbed her head, she wanted to pull at her hair.

All she could think was,_ 'Why do these dreams plague me now? Why must I watch my love die for me? This is truly a form of torture.'_

It pained her so much to see Joseph laying there, the light of his eyes gone. She looked over to him, and instead of waking him, as he would have liked, she simply curled into a ball and fell into a restless sleep.

...

When Joseph woke, it was morning, and Her Majesty was already dressed.

"Good morning Your Majesty."

"Good mor-" She stopped to glare at Joseph, "What did you call me?"

Joseph grinned as he got up and swept in a low bow.

"I'm sorry, Clarisse. Good morning."

She gave him a satisfied grin, and started towards the door.

"Well good morning to you Joseph." She chuckled lightly and as she put her hand on the door handle she turned back to him, "Will I expect you for lunch in the gardens?"

"Indeed, that sounds splendid. Have a nice day."

Although their words were formal, there was a lightness in them that made the conversation pleasurable. It was like the dances they enjoyed together, formal and very technical, but so much fun at the same time.

...

"Lunch was amazing, thank you." Joseph leaned into her ear to whisper. "It truly was, Clarisse."

The sound of his voice sent chills down her spine, as did his breath on her neck. She closed her eyes and when she opened them Joseph had retreated away from her.

"You and I both have a busy day. I'm afraid we can't stop to dance today." He said, giving a sad smile.

"A pity, but I suppose there will be enough time tomorrow."

"Yes, I will enjoy our dance together."

She nodded and let him lead her towards the Palace again. She took one last breath of the sweet scent of her gardens.

...

When Clarisse awoke the next morning, she was pleasantly surprised she had no recollection of her dream.

"Good morning Clarisse." Joseph's cheery voice came from behind her making her jump. This time she could not catch herself.

"Uh," Clarisse held her head and looked up at Joseph. "good morning Joseph."

Joseph's eyes widened, and he immediatly came to her aide.

"I'm _so_ sorry Clarisse. I didn't mean to startle you."

Clarisse shook with laughter, letting Joseph guide her back to the couch.

"Trust me, I'm fine. That's the funniest thing that has happened to me in the last week!"

Joseph's worried features spread into a grin.

"Not every day you get to see a queen topple off a couch." He said jokingly, moving away from her.

"Careful Joseph, ever heard of karma?"

"What goes around comes around." Joseph replied twirling his finger for affect.

"Indeed, your actions were not on purpose, so I suppose I can't get you back..." She said a grin on her face, "Luckily for you."

"Come now, we mustn't ruin this day with thoughts of revenge..." Joseph's voice was filled with a playfulness you could only find when he spoke with the queen.

Clarisse looked at him pleasantly, with a hint of confusion.

"Why? What's today?"

Joseph shot her a puzzled look but answered her anyway.

"I believe you hit your head a little too hard my dear, for this is a day you have been anticipating for quite some time. Today is the day of the ball."

Clarisse's grin faded as her eyes widened. She shot out of her chair as fast as a bullet, and nearly sprinted towards the passageway.

"Joseph, I'm terribly sorry but I have much to do and I've completely forgotten of it!"

Joseph was chuckling, he too had much to do.

"It's of no worries Clarisse. As long as I still get that dance tonight."

She grinned, "You can have all my dances."

**A.N: Yeah, I know. I'm super late. I am SO sorry, but I was on Spring Break, and we went away and the hotel wifi was crap. Anyway, this is the new chapter! Not too sure about it, I couldn't get the words out correctly but that's okay! You all excited for the ball? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Clarisse stared at herself in the spotless mirror as a maid did her hair.

The blue fabric of her dress clung to her small figure as it had the first time she tried it on. She still loved the dress, but she loved the memory attached to it even more.

"So sorry Your Majesty." The petite girl's voice all but whispered when Clarisse flinched as a strand of her hair was pulled a little too unforgivingly.

"It's fine dear, I can see your almost finished."

The young girl gave a quick grin and nodded. She was more than a little uncomfortable with the task at hand.

Clarisse let her thoughts wander back to the day of the fitting. She remembered Joseph's gentle hands tie the last finishing touch of her gown. She remembered the surge of pride she felt when he gazed her up and down with a glint in his eyes that could only be described as pleasure.

Then she remembered the hideous bruise which had brought so much trouble. She glanced at her gloved arm, satisfied that no one would see the now smaller bruise. The bruise was nothing but a yellowish spot.

"All done Your Majesty. Do you need anything else?"

Clarisse snapped back into reality and focused on her reflection. She smiled, the young girl had down a very good job. Her hair looked well kept, but she also loved the way the maid had let her hair some freedoms. The longest part, her bangs, were not swept back as usual.

"I'm fine, thank you."

The girl bowed and made her way out as Charlotte made her way into the Queen's suite.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but your husband wishes me to tell you that he shall walk and enter with you to the ball. He's waiting outside."

Clarisse stopped short. She had forgotten that she must enter with her husband before the dancing.

"Thank you Charlotte. Please, lead the way." Clarisse fought to keep her composure as her assistant bowed and started walking towards the door, Clarisse almost thought she saw a flash of pity in Charlotte's eyes.

Clarisse walked swiftly towards her door, but hesitated. Charlotte seeing this stopped and turned around.

"Do you need more time Your Majesty?"

"Uh..." Clarisse didn't know how to answer, for the first time in years she didn't know how to reply.

Charlotte nodded ane exited her suite shutting the door behind her. Clarisse was about to stop her but instead she stepped up to her door and listened to the soft murmurs coming from the other side.

"She's not quite ready Your Majesty. I'm sure she'll come out soon. The ball isn't scheduled to start for at least ten minutes anyhow."

Clarisse felt an undying sense of gratitude towards the young assistant.

"Oh for god sakes. Listen to me girl, you're a wonderful planner but if you can't learn to do things right other then look at a clipboard and make a few calls you really shouldn't be in this position."

"Yes Your Majesty, the Queen needs just a little more time."

Clarisse felt anger build up inside of her. She had grown slightly closer to Charlotte in the past few weeks, and had begun to feel very protective of the young girl. To hear her husband speak to her in such a rude manner made her want to go out and slap him.

"Maybe I should go in there and check..." Her husband's voice was cold and accusing.

"No, no, it's okay Sire. I'm _sure_ she'll be out soon enough. She was almost done when I went to check." Clarisse could hear Charlotte side step towards the entrance of the door.

"I grow tired of this nonsense, move."

Clarisse heard the hastened click of heels. Like the assistant had stumbled. Clarisse's eyes flashed with anger. Charlotte was not one to stumble without a cause.

She opened the door just as Rupert reached his hand out to swing it open himself.

"Rupert." She spoke coldly, her voice thick with resentment. She gazed at Charlotte who was shuffling to stand straight.

"Clarisse, my dear. Are you ready? Your assistant insisted you needed more time."

"She was right, but I'm ready now."

"Then let's go." He took her by the arm and started to lead her.

"Wait. Let me do something first."

"What is it now? This is the first time in two weeks that I've seen you, and all you're doing is avoiding me."

"There's a good reason for it, isn't there?"

He shot her glare but released her arm.

She stepped away from him and walked towards Charlotte, smiling kindly hoping to offer some comfort to the obviously uncomfortable assistant.

"You did just as much work as I with this ball Charlotte. You deserve to attend just as well as us. I'll feel guilty until the moment I see you in a gown dancing with some young lad."

Charlotte's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly, unable to find words in her mouth. She was rewarded with a chuckle from Clarisse.

"It's not my place Your Majesty. I couldn't possibly-"

"Nonsense! You really don't have fun that often, and you've done more than enough for me."

Clarisse knew this was unexpected, and indeed out of character for her, but she felt guilty already for the crap her husband had given Charlotte.

"I-"

"Charlotte I will personally put you in a gown if I have to."

Charlotte opened her mouth to speak but it quickly turned into a wide grin.

"Thank you Your Majesty. Thank you so much." Charlotte's eyes lit up, and she quickly bowed and started walking away from Her Majesty.

"Charlotte, where are you going? Your suite's that way!" Laughed Clarisse, making the young lady stop short.

"To arrange your entrance?"

"When I said I wanted you to join the guests of the ball I meant you should get ready now, consider yourself dismissed for the evening. Telling someone to open a door is a a waste of your time."

"Oh... I didn't-"

"Clarisse, this all very touching but we have a ball to attend." Rupert's voice cut into their conversation.

He took her arm again, and gave a simple tug. She began to move, shooting Charlotte one last smile.

Charlotte was still smiling when the royal couple turned the corner.

...

"She wasn't wrong, it isn't her place to attend a function such as this. She will be so out of place it's almost cruel."

"Oh do be quiet Rupert. She deserves this just as much as I."

"I'm sure." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Let's just get there, be announced, and let the night go on."

"Don't I get the first dance?" His grip tightened on her arm ever so slightly, it didn't hurt but it thoroughly annoyed Clarisse.

"No." She looked down at her arm and spoke coldly, "You are making a nasty habit out of this aren't you? I suspect you pushed Charlotte tonight as well. It's a very undesirable habit Rupert. I suggest you break it."

"Oh please Clarisse. As you said, lets just get this over with."

"Agreed, but tomorrow we _will_ talk."

"As you wish milady."

Clarisse rolled her eyes and the two walked together in silence.

It was true that after the royal couple were announced Rupert didn't get the first dance, it was strange, but none dare to question it out loud. Clarisse was her charming self, and she mingled freely.

She was about to move to another couple of nobles before a soft tap on her shoulder stopped her. It was Joseph, dressed as formally as the rest of the men in the ball.

He bowed, she curtsied. It looked completely normal, the dancing _had_ begun. This was just another wishing to take Her Majesty in a dance. It looked that way _if_ you stole a glance, and didn't fully look. If you truly looked you would see the brightness of the queen's eyes and the grin on her Head of Security's face.

"May I have this dance Your Majesty?"

"When have I not kept a promise to you Joseph?"

He grinned and hand in hand they lead each other towards the dance floor. As the sound of the nearby orchestra met their ears the two began moving together perfectly.

"Have you heard from Philippe? I just recently found out he married the young lady I met during Christmas time." Joseph spoke in a whisper, to avoid prying ears.

"No, just a few months ago he told me of the wonderful event. Truth be told, I was upset by the fact we did not get to experience his wedding but I am still overjoyed at the fact she said yes. Did I not tell you?"

"No, but I'm happy for them nevertheless."

"You can imagine Rupert's delight."

Joseph chuckled, he could imagine quite clearly the King's reaction to the betrothal.

"You look marvellous tonight by the way."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself. The tux isn't old at all, it actually looks quite stunning."

Grinning at him she allowed him to spin her, a step they often did during their private dances.

"Thank you, and thank you for making one of my men happier at this event."

"What? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Clarisse smiled, and gave a confused glance around.

Joseph gestured with his head towards the entrance. Leading Clarisse off the floor as the song ended he angled her to be able to discreetly stare at the new coming couple.

Clarisse's grin turned into a full on smile as her heart warmed to the sight.

There was young Charlotte in a red strapless dress, her hair pulled up in an elegant curly ponytail, biting her lip while walking. Clarrise hadn't known it at the time, but she later realized that the dress Charlotte wore was the one she had always dreamed that a daughter would wear. _Her_ daughter, if only she had one.

As soon as she saw the crowd full of diplomats and noblemen she began to tug away from the hand of the man escorting her, and ultimately away from the entrance. That was the first time Clarisse noticed Shade's beside Charlotte.

Charlotte's eyes were wide as she was shaking her head whispering frantically the the young security guard who was also in a tux.

"Why isn't she coming in?" Clarisse whispered to Joseph.

"Put yourself in her shoes. She's not royal, she feels incredibly out of place here. She's never attended one of these as a guest, she's afraid. Just give her time, look." He gestured towards the entrance again.

A now non-resistant Charlotte stood with Shades, the young man was talking to her trying to get her to come in. She looked back one more time and reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

Yes, it had been a struggle to get her inside but Clarisse was glad she had agreed, and oh how pretty she looked!

"So I will say this again Your Majesty. Thank you for making one of my men happy tonight."

Clarisse smiled and glanced back at the couple.

"They deserved it."

"Would you care to join me in another dance?" Joseph whispered to her, gesturing towards the floor.

"I promised you all of my dances, I stand to keep it."

They smiled to each other and walked yet again towards the dance floor, they clapped for the ending song and waited for the next to meet their ears.

As the music began they were instantly in each other's arms, almost floating as they moved.

Clarisse looked up at Joseph and smiled, "Joseph, this is your favourite dance!"

"Indeed my dear, and what a privilege it is to share it with you."

Clarisse smiled and felt a strange sense of déjà vu. Then she realized this was the part where everything went wrong. She closed her eyes and waited for the upcoming shot. It never came.

"Something wrong Clarisse?" Joseph's whisper came and guided her back into reality.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled, "Just dreaming. I've dreamt of this night endlessly."

"Is it everything you dreamt it to be?"

Clarisse let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"It is so much more."

He smiled and nodded, oblivious to the fact this was the subject of her night terror. It wasn't long before they nearly came side by side with the dancing couple of Charlotte and Shades. Clarisse leaned into speak with Charlotte and Joseph adjusted accordingly.

"Are you having fun yet Charlotte?"

"Oh yes Your Majesty, I've never done anything like this before. I _am_ still very nervous about the whole affair though. If it weren't for Shade's I wouldn't have come in at all."

"You needn't be, you look wonderful. Enjoy this, you deserve it."

Charlotte smiled and gazed into Shade's eyes. Their dance wasn't as effortless as Joseph's and Clarisse's but it was nearly just as smooth.

"Shades, take care of her." Joseph's tone was like a brother's. Soft, but firm. Protective almost. In his heart Joseph knew that Shades would rather die then hurt Charlotte, he could see it in his eyes.

As the dance ended the couples ceased moving and applauded the orchestra. Clarisse, trying not to look too scandalous took Joseph's arm and lead him towards an open door. It lead into the gardens.

She was smiling widely, and soon they were far enough out of eye sight to feel safe from prying eyes.

Joseph stood and waited for Clarisse to speak, waiting patiently as she stood not far away from him. She took a step closer, closing the gap in-between them. Her heart quickened as Joseph put a loving hand on her neck.

"Jospeh when I said I dreamt of this night there was something I didn't mention."

Joseph looked her in her eyes, full of light and hope. He smiled reassured it was nothing unpleasant.

"In my dream, you kiss me." She smiled at his shocked face and went on, "I would like to make that a reality now. If you'll have me."

"Clarisse, nothing in the world would make me happier."

Not sure how she should continue Clarisse cupped Joseph's cheek letting her hand slide down his neck as she leaned into kiss him.

When their lips met it felt like sparks were flying between themselves, pure electricity. The kiss was tender at first but it deepened quickly. Clarisse was the one to pull back first.

"Joseph Romero I am deeply in love with you."

"Clarisse Reneldi I've always been in love with you."

"I have a hard time believing that." Clarisse smiled down at her feet, blushing slightly.

"Well believe it, because it's true."

Joseph stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"How do I know I won't get my heart broken?"

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me, thats all I ask. For your trust, and your love."

"You've had that for a long time now."

"That's good. Remember this also, you are not the only one that has a broken heart on the line. Yet, I trust you with my life and I trust you with my heart. We should head back now, your guests will be wondering where their queen has gone."

"Kiss me again. Before I have to go in there again and pretend I love a man whom I can't love."

Joseph smiled and leaned down to tenderly place a kiss on her lips, but she pulled away.

"No. No, kiss me like you love me." Clarisse whispered, looking into his eyes again.

As Joseph moved his hand down her neck and towards her waist she was moving her hands towards his cheek. Clarisse didn't quite remember what happened next, all she could remember was opening her eyes as they kissed quite passionately.

As the two parted Clarisse sucked in a deep breath, suddenly exhausted.

"Do we have to go back?" She moaned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think so, it won't be long before they start searching." He whispered into her ear, inhaling her scent.

"If I wasn't married I'd let you take me right now..." She tilted her neck till it was nearly completely exposed letting Joseph place his kisses on it.

"I would gladly oblidge." He said in-between kisses, "Unfortunately you are. Not only that, you're a royal. This is like forbidden ground."

"Nothing's stopping you."

"There's always that invisable boundary."

"Which is?" Clarisse sucked in a breath as he started nibbling her ear.

"Rupert's power, your duties."

"Well they both can go and-" She was quieted by the rustling of leaves. "There's that ever so present reminder, we're never really alone." She groaned.

"I'm sure it's just another couple. Come, we should head back." He placed one more kiss upon the nape of her neck and they both started walking back.

Joseph thought he saw a glimpse of the young couple escaping the party, but was moving too fast to truly see.

"How can I possibly go back and pretend that all is well with me and Rupert?"

"Just try and have fun with everyone else, we're only half way through this thing. Don't worry, these balls always end up being some sort of fun."

Sighing Joseph and Clarisse slipped back into the ball unnoticed and away from each other. Joseph went around checking the security, watching over the crowd. It was rare any danger ever occuried but it was never _bad_ to keep security tight. Without Clarisse this was going to be a long night.

...

"_Punch_ Scott, he spilled _punch_ on me!"

"Charlotte, no one can notice, really."

Charlotte looked up at the stars above, tears ready to brim her eyes.

"I was right. I don't belong there, it's not my place"

"Don't say that. You're the most intelligent, hard-working, caring, person I know."

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't belong at that ball! I'm no one important."

"Never say that. You're _so_ important," the young security guard cupped her cheek slowly getting closer to her body, "I don't know how you can possibly think you don't matter. Do you think I would dress up in this tux and actually _dance_ of you didn't?"

Charlotte grinned and met his gaze, he smiled back. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, then pulled away.

Both were more than mildly shocked.

"So are you going to let some obnoxious spoiled brat of a lord spoil your entire night, or are you going to go back in there and have the time of your life?"

She glanced down at her dress then back to the party.

"I don't know... What if I make a fool out of myself?"

"How can you when all we're doing is ballroom dancing? If I haven't yet, you won't."

"...Fine..."

Shade's smiled in triumph, and took her arm. He saw the Queen and Joe in this position many a time.

"Besides, how many times does the Queen personally invite you to a ball?"

Charlotte smiled, Scott was right. As usual. Now, how did Her Majesty and Joe continuously find their way out of this maze of a garden?!

"Is it really unnoticeable?"

"No."

"Scott!"

He grinned and started laughing as she hit his arm half-heartedly.

"I'm joking! You look beautiful."

** A.N: Awwww so sweet! I know, I know, you probably hate me. It's just my life is so messed up right now and I couldn't really get the words to flow as well, and then I was nervous about posting this because it's kind of important and I don't know if I did those few scenes right. Anyway, sorry for the delay. Hopefully it'll be better next time. Please review! Love ya guys! **


End file.
